Dtnagliastudios Movie 2: The Time Ninja
The Time Ninja is the title of Dtnagliastudios second canon movie in his series. It was released on November 12th, 2015 For the previous movie and past two seasons, click here History Ninjago has fallen to darkness, and there has been nothing but fighting. The more advances the Ninja make, the more fighting they do. In order to escape Morro's possession, Kronos took the main ninja back in time to three years ago during the Overlord's reign. Meanwhile Sensei Wu and the Ninja's old students take flight on the Destiny's Bounty and travel to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, which he had originally believed was destroyed by the Serpentine. The dojo is the only location free of possession, and is now owned by Dareth. -- Kronos and the Ninja arrive in the past to see the past Ninja fighting the nindroids. Past Lloyd meets his future friends, and Kronos sends him 10 minutes back in time so he forgets it. Skylor remarks that Kronos is very powerful. They make plans to meet at Stiix of the past, and figure out a new plan of action. At Stiix, Kronos tells them that they need to somehow make the Overlord meet Morro and absorb the Cursed Realm, which will end the curse. The Ninja are skeptical, but Kronos pleads that they trust him. Ronin takes them out on his R.E.X. back to Ninjago City. -- Back in the present, two ghosts arrive at the dojo under cover of nightfall and find the bounty, one of them being named Wisp. They return back to their base to tell Morro. -- R.E.X. is hit, and the Ninja are forced to land. They split up into two groups. One, lead by Cole, that will steal vehicles from Borg Labs, and the other, lead by Lloyd, to look out for Nindroids. Ronin stays back at the R.E.X. In the Borg Labs, Cole finds and claims a rotor-jet, while Kai and Skylor take a two seat Samurai Tank. Jay takes a spectral force trapping tank. Back in the city, the Ninja are out on patrol. Lloyd and Rune are on patrol in one sector, while Nya takes another. On his shift, Zane is kidnapped by General Scorpious, who hacks him and turns Zane to the side of the Overlord. The Ninja track him via pinpointing his last known location but arrive too late. Lloyd tries to combat him with the Sword of Sanctuary but fails since Zane knows him too well. The vehicle team arrives and stops the Nindroids at last. The Ninja retreat, and meet back up with Ronin. -- At the Airjitzu Temple in the present, Wisp reports his findings to Morro, who sends a war party to defeat them. The ghosts arrive at the dojo, and possess Dareth. They use him as a weapon, and retreat when they learn the students have the Aeroblades. Meanwhile ghosts capture the postman. -- Meanwhile, the Overlord rallies his troops and reveals his golden mech is almost complete, alluding to the original fate that would befall the city. Kronos brings the Ninja the Realm Crystal of that time which he expects will come in handy. The Nindroids return with the Mech Dragon and steal the power of Cole's Rotor-Jet. After a brief battle, Kai and Skylor disable it with the Samurai Tank by shooting a control panel. Kai and Skylor kiss, to which Ronin handles sarcastically. This provokes a dissonant response from Kronos, saying he has all the time in the world but no time for love. Lloyd asks Kai and Skylor what they will do while the others search for the Overlord. They say that they're staying behind with Nya while she tries to make the Mech Dragon pilotable. Ronin says that he's going on patrol looking for Zane. -- In the present, Morro plots at the heart of his new Cursed Realm, and after being told of his minion's failure, he orders Wrayth to take the postman's bike, corrupt it, and bring the heart of the new Cursed Realm to the dojo so the curse will be complete. -- Three years prior, Jay and his team head to suck the Overlord into the Jay Walker One as Kronos removes the original past Ninja so they will not be harmed. The Overlord charges his golden mech, but Cole traps him. His attempt fails, so Rune attempts with her magic. She entombs him in vines and gives Jay his shot. After Jay captures him, Cole takes control of the Mech Dragon, and Kronos readies to shift everyone back to the present, unbeknownst that Evil Zane and Scorpious have followed them. Kronos returns with the past Realm Crystal which opens up to reveal Pythor, who asks Kronos for an army of Anacondrai. Pythor leaves, and Kronos returns the Crystal. They transport back to the present. -- Finally, Morro himself arrives with Wraiyth and the Heart. He transports the Destiny's Bounty back in time, and the students use their Elements to trap the ghosts. Morro sacrifices his power of the Sword of Time into the Heart of the Cursed Realm to free them. The students are outnumbered when the Ninja arrive. The Jay Walker One and Mech Dragon arrive through time with the Ninja and Overlord. Kronos releases the Overlord, and his battle with Morro begins. The Overlord begins by exterminating the ghost army, being totally immune to Morro's wind. Enraged, Morro summons his dragon just as Scorpious arrives, and tells Zane that the battle will soon be over. Their twin energies combine, but to make their victory final, Cole uses the Mech dragon to eat the heart of the Cursed Realm. There is an explosion, and when the dust settles, the Overlord is dead and Morro is no longer evil. The other ghosts have been turned into humans, most notably Bansha has into Zora, and Zane is no longer evil. Natalie suggests that since the dojo is getting too crowded, Morro becomes the students new Sensei, and the other Ninja remain with Wu. The students and Morro leave, and the Ninja mourn Cole. . . Cole, however, emerges from the rubble, and he is now a ghost. . . For there must be some embodiment of the Cursed Realm, and Cole now carries all of the ghost souls. . . The Ninja gather at the Temple of Airjitzu, with Jack, Rune, and Zora officially joining the team. The Time Ninja says his goodbyes, thanking the Ninja for his help. He tells them that there is a reason he really helped them, and they will learn in time. Cole thanks Kronos for helping them defeat Morro, and Lloyd releases him from their care. Kronos leaves with the Realm Crystal. They reiterate that they will find out where he went in due time... and in due time, is where his destiny lies. Notes * This movie takes place 3 years after the events of the Nindroid crisis in 2014. ** It also retcons the events of DT's very first movie, Fallen City, which is not canon to the series due to this movie's events. * This movie marks the end of the Time Ninja Arc that began in Tales of Wu, and begins the Ghost Arc that will end in Realm Wars. Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Fanfictions Category:Movies Category:Youtube series